The Scars That Remain
by Twilightlover1307
Summary: I didn't ask for much in this world, but I always knew it was too good to be true. She helped pick up the pieces, but the scars that remain will always remind me of the past I left behind.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys, I'm redoing the chapters. I didn't know that that other stuff was showing, thank you for your patience :).**

I remember the first time I died.

Not in the arms of my love Edward as I expected, transitioning into a vampire. No, I died a rare death, but one of great pain as I learned to cope. Heart break.

It all started when I went to visit Edward to surprise him with this piano charm I bought him.

Turns out I was the one who was in for a surprise.

As I walked up the stairs I heard music coming form his room, nothing unusual though. I opened his door only to see him naked and screwing his so called "cousin" Tanya. It was in those seconds of shock that I learned that time meant nothing.

It was nothing more than just a word. The years put in to a relationship, meant nothing. And apparently to him, neither did I.

I came out of my state of shock to see him already dressed and pleading with me to stay. But there was nothing left there for me. So I did the only thing I could think of.

Run.

I knew he'd let me go because he had nothing he could say that I wanted to hear. As I flew down the stairs, for once not tripping his family pleads with me to stay. Saying he just needed the release and not to leave him and that I was being irrational. Only Rosalie remained quiet with a sneer on her face. These people, were not my family is they were just Ok with what Edward did to me.

The next morning, Charlie told me they left during the night. Me being the naive teen that I was, had to see for myself not believing they would just screw me over and abandon me.

Just my luck it started to pour down raining, but I hopped in to my rust bucket truck and left as quick as I could. I was pushing my truck to its limits as I bawled my eyes out at what my life had become, cheated on by my "soulmate" and abandoned by my "family", it wasn't until it was too late that I saw that I had drifted off the road.

The last thing I remembered was the sound of broken glass, and the numbness.

That should've been my final death. But Fate just loves to screw me over. I woke up, who knows how much later, broken and bloodied. But that wasn't what caught my attention, it was the coldness I felt around my wrist strapping me down to a metallic table.

"Well well well, what do you have here, did little Edward get tired of his pet" it was in that moment I knew death wouldn't be been kinder than anything Victoria would do.

I tried to lift my head but I knew instantly something was wrong with it. Victoria came next to me and whispered "I want you to die a thousands deaths for what happened to my mate, so I will bring you to the brink of death and never let you get the satisfaction of death. I will make your regret the day you were born."

From that day on for the next 10 years of my life, Victoria and her newborns beat, starved, and raped me. All until one careless bloodthirsty newborn accidentally injected his venom during his daily feeding that Victoria allowed. This continued for a week until he unknowingly changed me a little at a time into a vampire. I remember those glorious hours I would have without the torture, when the venom would take over and slowly change me.

I woke up for the very last time, strong and vengeful. In my haze of anger I killed all the newborns until I finally find the redhead I was looking for.

I grabbed her by the neck and whispered "I too wish for you to die a thousand deaths, but I am not as patient, so one will have to do" and with that I snapped her neck. And for the first time in what I came to find out was ten years, I allowed myself to feel pain. I let out a roar as the grief and anger took over.

The next day was a blur. I remember leaving to find Charlie only to find out he died the day of the car crash when Victoria had tortured and killed him, only to show that she would break me in every way possible. In that moment and calm overtook me.

I would never let my walls down, and I would never let anybody in again.

And if I ever saw him again, I'd kill Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hi guys, this is my first story...please comment and rate. Don't be afraid to give me your input :) you can change the story line just as much as I can.**

 **150 Years Later**

I felt my eyes roll as the blood of the pathetic human slid down my throat.

I smirked as I dropped the body and turned on my heel and sped right out of the feeding room. With a sigh, I headed to my private chambers.

As I got closer, I smelt something even better than blood. The smell of my stunning mate, who I could tell was waiting for me.

"Hey babe" she said as she put an extra sway in her hips and came and wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey gorgeous" I whispered huskily.

I could smell her arousal immediately.

"Hmmm, seems like someone's excited to see me," I said while planting tiny kisses on her neck.

"LEAH, BELLA! Aro sent me to get you guys so stop fucking and start walking."  
"...and there goes the mood" Leah sighed.

What sounded like two rocks colliding could be heard as I knocked Felix upside his head.

"Yes Father?" I asked once in front of Aro.

You see, I have infinite power, and to be blunt, I'm the strongest vampire to ever live. It was my power that drew Aro to me, but it was my broken past and my heart that caused him to take me in as his daughter. It was his love for me that allowed him and the members of the Volturi to accept my mate Leah, who is a werewolf, our "sworn enemy."

Aro began with "As you know, your coronation is in a week, and we must invite all covens for such a marvelous event. And I do mean ALL covens...including the Cull-..."

"No" I whispered "the answer is no"

"But princess we have to" he pleaded

"I felt the temperature spike and the foundation of the building begin to shake.

"Bella please calm down, I know you don't like them and I want them dead as much as you do for how they abandoned you in such a way, but i have to invite them" he said

I instantly calmed as I felt the warm arms of my mate wrap around me.

"Babe" she whispered in my ear "you're the strongest person I know, don't let them get under your skin. You show them how you overcame, and show them that you don't need them or their love because you have a family that's better than they ever were"

With a groan I mumbled "fine...can we go now"

Once in our room I turned to Leah

"I love you, you know that"

"Well I would hope so" she said with a grin.

"I'm Serious tho, you were there to pick up the pieces after I escaped from Victoria. And you were there as my friend before I realized my feelings for you. And you've been here ever since. You left behind your old life to be with me and made me whole again. And I know I'm not good with speeches so I'm just gonna keep it short and sweet. Leah Clearwater, will you marry me" I finished while getting on one knee.  
"Oh my god...YES Bella of course I'll marry you" she said as I put the ring on her finger.

"CONGRATULATIONS" everyone yelled as they burst into the room unannounced and uninvited as usual.

A quick death glare from Leah sent them out before I could even say anything.

Before we could even continue the conversation, Leah was whisked away in a swarm of the squealing female castle members

For the first time in my existence, I knew they're was hope for me in this world.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I really appreciate all the feedback. This is my first story and as of right now there will be no sex scenes, just hints of one happening, because I suck at writing them. Comment if chapter 4 should have a badass Bella being pissed off by one of the Cullen's, or if she should return to her old and forgiving nature. And am I moving to fast with the plot?**

 **The day before the coronation**

With a low growl, I fell backwards on to the bed.

"The Cullens"

The name alone pissed me off in ways I couldn't describe. I managed to make it 150 years without seeing the people that I once called my _family._ They were never my family. Because of them my only family left was brutally slaughtered.

The Cullen's don't mean shit to me, and if it weren't for my respect for Aro, I'd kill them on the spot. I hate them for everything that happened right after they left, but I'll always be glad for meeting my soulmate and a family that actually cares about me.

On that note I decided to stroll the Castle grounds, letting my face relax into its signature resting bitch face. What? I have to keep up a reputation you know. Even though my family can see right through the mask I put up, no one else can.

Before I met the Volturi, I made a lot of mistakes, and I took a lot of lives without remorse. But being with them taught me that I am stronger than my past, and us vampires are on the top of the foodchain. But as much as I hate to admit it, the Cullen's taught me the value of human life. And if the things I went through weren't proof enough, there's a lot of evil in this world, and so I only killed rapists, murderers, etc.

Finally reaching the training room, I walk in to see Felix sparring Cauis. This may come as a shock but the Volturi don't really pull rank when we're alone. We're all family here, the "kings" never treat us as inferior, and they're not vicious killers like the _Cullens_ said they were.

"Hey mountain man, hey uncle C" I said with a smirk to Felix and my uncle.

"Hey colossal tree" "hello Princess" I heard in response.

"Wanna go a few rounds Bella?" Felix said with confidence. I don't know why he's so relentless, he's never won a spar against me, no one has. But he was the only one willing to fight me, so I guess I can't be mad, you can never have to much practice. But I knew I had a lot on my mind, and im not really in the mood to spar. But before I could disagree, he charged on me.

At the last second I stepped out of his way and swung him by his arm into the wall. As he struggled to get out of the dent he was stuck in, I backed away saying "sorry Felix, not really in the mood today, I just came to let my best man know that we're going shopping for a tux this weekend."

"Wait?! How come he gets to be the best man?!" Uncle C demanded.

With a nervous chuckle I started to say "Well you see Uncle C, it's nothing personal but-..." And used my teleportation power to teleport to my room. The last thing I heard Was Felix doubled over in laughter and Cauis mumbling "son of a b-".

Once back in the room, I turned around only to find that Leah had finally come back from dress shopping with the girls again. She straddled my waist as I sat down, And I put my hands on her hips. "So I take it "girl time" went good" i said while giving her a soft kiss.

"For the most part, but I missed my fiancé, I don't know if you know her, but she's the most stunningly beautiful person I've ever met, and she has the most amazing personality, and she's the most badass person to walk this earth-"

"wow she sounds like the total package" I said with a toothy grin

"- and she's a bit of a snarky asswipe when she wants to be" she finished with a laugh at my pout.

All conversation was stopped when Heidi knocked on the door saying, "the guests are beginning to arrive for your coronation. The Cullen's are here.".

With a sigh we both stood, and I could feel her hand slip in to mine for reassurance. It was time to face my past.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys** **thanks for the feedback, and if you think I'm not portraying the characters right, it's my own spin on them. They're background is the same but I changed their personalities as you can probably tell.**

It was truly a struggle not to unleash the beast that Victoria had created in me all those years ago. Nothing would please me more than to break the Cullens so that they can truly know pain and betrayal.

As we came to the throne room doors, we found Felix and Aro waiting for us.

"Princess, I'm not asking you to let them back in to your life, I honestly don't want you to, but for the sake of keeping the peace, _please_ be civil."

"I'll try" I mumbled with a bored look.

"Ok, so when I announce you, you will enter form the side doors"

When Aro entered the throne room Felix came and whispered "If you feel a fight starting, just let me know so I can get a piece of the action" and walked away with that stupid grin he always has.

I looked at Leah and instantly calmed. I knew that no matter what went down in the throne room in a few seconds, she'd stand by my decision.

Faintly we heard "Now I present to you Princess Isabella Volturi and her mate the soon to be Leah Volturi."

With our heads held high, we gracefully entered the throne room, and bowed before the crowd, as a deafening roar of applause began. There were curious murmurs as to how a werewolf was allowed in the castle and of such high rank, but by using my power to make people comply to my rules, they instantly forgot. But now came the part everyone was worried about. The greeting of the covens. We passed through all the covens keeping our conversations short and sweet. But of course the Cullen's just has to be difficult.

"Hello Olympic Coven, as you have just heard, I am princess Isabella, this is my lovely mate Leah. You will greet us as nothing but these titles, and you will keep our interactions to a minimum. Enjoy your night" I said in a monotone voice, without ever looking at them all. I began to walk away, and I felt Leah squeeze my hand to tell me that I did well in greeting them. Everything was good up until he grabbed my arm.

"Oh shit" Leah whispered.

"Bella, lov-" Edward started

I felt the room darken as my eyes turned a pitch black. Eerily calm I removed my arm from his hand and said "Don't you _ever_ put your hands on me again Cullen. Let me make myself explicitly clear, you and your _family_ mean _nothing_ to me, you do not speak to me, or of me. I am no one to you but the Volturi princess, you have no place in my life, and you never will. The _**only**_ reason I haven't killed you and your poor excuse of a family is out of respect for Aro. Do not make _this_ mistake again, else I won't be as lenient in my actions. End of conversation"

"But love, I made a mistake, you're clearly just confuse-"

"I said _**end of conversation,**_ you will do well not to speak out of terms again." I responded

Suddenly Rosalie spoke up, "who the hell do you think you are _Bella,_ you have no right to talk to Edward like that. So what he cheated, boo hoo, grow up. They're a bigger problems then getting cheated on, you've _never_ experienced true pain, so stop acting all high and mighty."

Before she could even blink i backhanded her with enough power to send her through the wall. I levitated her back while applying enough pressure to bring her on the brink of her neck snapping, I ignored the growls from the Cullen's as I said:

"It is not I who does not know true pain, it is you all, you know nothing, you have experienced nothing. This is your very last chance, take a page out of everyone else's book in this throne room and leave before you truly experience my wrath." And without warning I dropped her in front of her "family"

"Bella, what did they do to you, this isn't the sweet Bella I used to know." Esme whispered sounding shocked and heart broken.

"What did _they_ do to me?! The question should be what did _your family_ do to me. This is the last thing I will say because the more we speak the more sure I am that I will kill you all where you stand. Did you somehow manage to forget the day you left me behind that there was a vampire OUT TO KILL ME. Let's say you did, let's say somehow that just slipped your tiny little minds when you were too busy trying to protect your golden child. But you have someone who can see the fucking future and you mean to tell me she DIDN'T see the effects of you guys leaving. I hoped for the first month you guys would come back for me. But it was clear that you were not only aware of what happened to me, but you did not care. I do not wish to speak any further on the matter, stay out of my way and stay out of my life."

With that said I looked all of them in the eye, taking in to account the shocked look on Emmet's face, and the sad looks of Alice, Esme, Edward, and Jasper, and the pissed face of Rosalie. Noticing everyone left during my "discussion" with the Cullens, I grabbed Leah's hand and left ats quickly as possible.

Once in our room, I felt Leah pull me down to sit with her. No words were needed, we both knew, the Cullens wouldn't give up anytime soon, and at the rate things were going, I'd probably kill them. They have the nerve to question my past, oh they'd find out, and they're not gonna like how I choose to tell them. I want them to feel the pain I endured, I want them to feel that naive hope I felt for their return as Victoria broke me in every possible way. I would project my past on to them so that they would know how they left me to die and how the Bella they knew, is gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, kind of lost my inspiration for a while but I don't want to give up on this story just yet.**

"Babe I know the Cullen's remind you of your past and I would never try and invalidate that. But please don't let them put you back in a bad place. I love you right here and right now, and I need you to stay with me ok? Besides you can't get a banging fiancé like this anywhere else." Leah said goofily at the end

i kissed her with enough passion to show her just how much she meant to me.

"I can't wait to marry you," I said cheekily. "Let's go to get garden"

The garden was what you could call "our spot". It was far enough that no one in the castle could hear us, but close enough to be able to return quickly if the castle were ever under attack. Everyone knew when me and Leah were out there we weren't to be bothered, and those who didn't just knew not to mess with us.

With the stress of everything going on i needed something to get my mind off of things.

"Let's plan our wedding" I mumbled mindlessly

So Leah sat down and placed my head in her lap and hummed contently. "Ok, how big of a wedding" She said as she ran her fingers though my hair."

"All I need is me and you babe, you can invite whoever else you want." I said. Which must have been a good answer because I was instantly rewarded with a kiss. We went back and forth with ideas for about an hour until we were rudely interrupted.

I felt a growl begin deep inside me as I instantly became aware of who these intruders were.

Leah forced me to look into her eyes and said "Don't kill them ok? Aro wants you to keep the peace and we don't need the death of these idiots ruining the planning of our wedding. I'm right here with you"

"Bella why are you torturing Edward, you know he loves you and you're acting like a brat, especially messing around with this mutt" Rosalie said in an annoyed voice.

To which Leah heatedly responded "Listen you dumb blonde bitch, Bella does not, nor will she ever again, love your dick of a brother. I am her mate and she my imprint. Try to remember that next time you open your mouth to say something dumb." All I could do is look at her with admiration because I couldn't have said it better myself.

"Bella, I know Edward cheating was very hard on you but it was also hard on him and he has punished himself ever since. this is unnecessary, you guys are mated and can move past this." Carlisle said trying to convince me of lies while all I could do was chuckle at his stupidity.

"They're not mated" Jasper whispered

"Oh please say that again for the people in the cheap seats" I said with a cocky grin

"What Edward claims to feel for Bella isn't even love, it's more of a determined fascination that somehow she's alive but does not desire emotions between Bella and Leah are authentic and strong" Jasper continued. I hadn't and most likely won't forgive Jasper anytime soon but as of now I had a respect for him proving his family wrong.

"Cullens, I will not ask you again to leave my home, leave Volturi, and never return. You are not invited to to Volturi unless of dire circumstances." I said very clearly

"What did they do to you?" Alice half-whispered while tearing up.

"Since you Cullen's are so hell-bent on ignoring my warnings and falsely assuming the Volturi for these changes, I have no choice but to show you. And believe me I'm going to enjoy causing you pain because unlike you I've had 150 years to accept my past and begin again." I said darkly

I opened my shield up and projected my thoughts on to them as I let my memories of Victoria be inflicted onto them. In these memories they could see me foolishly crying out to them, and believing they'd come at first despite knowing they'd left me behind. They witnessed every carving made into my body as if it was happening to them.

"I want you to feel what you caused. I want you to feel the hope inside me that you killed. But most of all I want you to hate yourselves like I hated myself for a time." I said "Don't think i am something you can fix because I don't need fixing, and don't think you can win me back because I'm happy where I am. Maybe one day in the distant future I can forgive some of you, but I will not forgive you all and especially not now." With that said me and Leah walked away leaving being the sounds of dry sobbing and the looks of shock.

They say time changes you, and that must be true because 150 years ago I would have felt bad. Now, I could care less.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks for all the feedback :)...AnarchyDay thanks for the tip, I redid the first two chapters, and agirl00z this chapter should be giving a little more of a glimpse into Bella and Leah'a relationship. With that being said...**

Annoyed and looking for some privacy, Leah and I went back to our rooms after sending a loud "DO NOT DISTURB US" resonating through the castle.

After we got to the bed Leah propped herself up on her elbows and asked "Whatcha thinking about?"

In response I leaned over for a quick kiss and said "You of course"

"Hm to what do I owe this great honor of being on your mind," she said teasingly.

"Haha very funny, you're always on my mind love. Right now specifically I'm thinking of how we ended up together. And how a certain _someone_ hated the leech lover despite my oh so heroic actions ." I said jokingly

"Oh really, please enlighten me oh great one of how we ended up together" Leah said semi-seriously. I immediately knew from her tone that despite our joking around, if I mistold the story I'd be in the doghouse for sure.

With a smirk I began...

 **Flashback**

I'm lost, bitter, and miserable. I've been wandering for years driven by this hate Victoria created within me. I just ran and ran and never really looked back as I tried to forget my past even if for a moment. But the universe seemed to have other plans for me because as I slowed down I realized, I was back in Forks.

Charlie's grave has been maintained by the La Push boys for which I was greatful despite not admitting it.

I kept going until i hit the La Push border, and waited until the pack arrived.

First thing I see is a pack of mangy wolves growling at me as if daring me to cross the border. I just sighed with a look of boredom as I waited for them to realize they needed to shift to speak.

"What do you want leech," the boy I remembered to be Sam growled

"My oh my, is that how we greet the girl who was once basically family. Or did you forget about little old me after I went missing. Or maybe you were too busy NOT protecting my dad from a crazy vampire" I said sarcastically.

Slightly In front of Sam I heard a quiet "Bella?" be whispered. "Is that really you?" they continued as I registered the fact that it was none other than Jacob speaking.

"The one and only," I said in a bitter tone.

Without thinking Jacob rushed across the border causing me to reflexively crouch into a defensive position. Realizing my actions I stood up and refrained myself from instintively harming him.

Seeing my initial response, Jacob faltered in step, before deciding to slowly come and hug me. Unable to help myself I instantly hit Jacob away from me with enough force that would've killed a human. But my past had hardened me to the point where I couldn't even be capable of feeling remorse.

Naturally, the pack all growled and prepared themselves for a fight seeing what appeared to be there alpha be attacked.

"Stand down" Jacob said before continuing "Bells what happened to you? Where were you? How were you changed?"

"The Cullens happened. Victoria happened. The Bella you knew is dead and that's all I will say on the matter." I said in a monotone voice

"I guess being a leech lover isn't as glorious as you thought" I heard a feminine voice growl out.

Instantly ready for a fight I turned to give her a piece of my mind only to feel the words get caught in my throat. There before me stood the infamous Leah Clearwater who all my teen years in Forks I heard was a Grade A Bitch. But despite all I've heard about her, all I found myself thinking was "Fuck she's gorgeous."

She must've been staring too because somewhere beside her someone's waved their hand in her face, causing us both to snap out of it.

"Did you just imprint on a leech?," Sam growled angrily before making a move to shift and attack Leah.

Everything next seemed to happen in slow motion.

I jumped the border to wrap my arms around Leah and took the force of Sam's claws dragging down my back. My crossing of the the border caused everyone else to phase as Jacob came in between me and the pack to command them to stop. "ENOUGH. As your Alpha I DID NOT give the command to attack. Sam you will be held responsible for attempting to attack a pack mate without clear reason, and for attacking Bella" He shouted

This was the beginning of a divide of the pack in which Sam and his supporters began to find Jacob unfit to lead be pack because willingness to defend and help a vampire. They disappeared the next day and were never heard from again.

After that incident Jacob granted me permission to come on to the pack's land as long as at least one pack member was with me, which was always Leah.

Over the next few weeks me and Leah grew closer but it was a very rocky start as we both tried to fight the imprint causing an obvious tension visible by everyone but us. It wasn't until we got into a physical fight and I pinned her down were we force to address our feelings.

"Get off me leech" she said only half serious

"Make me" I said with a smirk. Only with Leah could I allow myself to joke around. Even with her snarky attitude she made everything more bearable.

My threat was instantly acted on as she grabbed the back of my neck and brought my face down to kiss her. I knew then that it didn't matter that Sam and his groupies could one day come for us. We had the support of Jacob which was more than enough because even without support in would have pursued her.

For the next decade, with Jake freeing Leah from the pack , we travelled the world together until we arrived in Italy, catching the interest of the Volturi.

 **Present**

"And that was the beginning of the end" I said jokingly to Leah as I finished the story, earning a slap upside the back of my head.

"Smart ass" she grumbled before flopping down in my lap.

"You love me though" i said with a grin.

"Ah yes for some unknown reason I find myself in love with you and your hidden dorkiness that you only allow me to see." She said sweetly before pushing me back on to the bed.

"Why don't I show you just how much I love you" she said huskily...

 **A/N: Yes? No? Maybe? So? Struggled with this chapter a little bit trying to making things fit and give hints to things that'll come up later in the story. any plot ideas? Should I talk more about how Bella discovered her powers and climbed the ranks of the Volturi next chapter?**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry guys this isn't a chapter. I just wanted to address a few things and maybe ask a question or 2. First things first, someone left an anonymous comment saying the entire flashback I created was taken from another fanfic. I do not take this lightly, and I have never stolen from another fanfic. But if you see another fanfic and it sounds like I stole it please provide a name of the story so I can find it and verify for myself. If that's the case this story will be discontinued and I'll start a different story. I have a general idea of where the plot is heading next. Thank you for all the feedback, the general plot is already in mind, but I want to give you guys some say in the smaller details. With that being said...on to the questions:**

 **leave a vote**

 **Leah doesn't like Bella's drinking habit vs. Leah doesn't care as long as her imprint is happy**

 **Another angry confrontation with the Cullen's vs a civil reaction**

 **forgiveness to some of the Cullen's vs hate for them all**

 **anything else in Mind?**


End file.
